If Only There Was Someone Who Loved You
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Anna's having nightmares about that fateful day with Hans. But Elsa is always there to cheer up the fiery princess... even in the middle of the night.


_**I don't own Frozen**_

**_Alright so this would be my eighth idea for a Frozen fic and it has to do with Anna suffering traumatically from Hans' betrayal to her. The line was just so heartbreaking and her face when she realized he didn't love her made me want to cry. Hard. _**

**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

The snow fell thickly around them as Sven rushed toward Arendelle. Anna could feel her insides slowly freezing. Her stomach was what hurt the most, the acids slowly turning to ice while still being jostled by the movements of the running reindeer. The wind nipped at her face, chilling her lips, cheeks and nose.

Arriving quickly at the castle, Anna let Kristoff hand her off to the servants. It was a struggle to walk, but Anna knew that walking was her only chance at getting to the one thing that could save her. The servants took her to Hans and quickly exited the room, leaving the pair alone. Hans held Anna close before laying her down. "Did your sister do this to you?" he asked with concern and Anna nodded.

"I-I need a t-true love's k-kiss to b-break the c-curse." Hans nodded, taking her cheek in his hand and beginning to lean forward. Anna closed her eyes slowly, awaiting his kiss as she felt the freezing sensation creep along her chest as well, making it hard to breathe.

She could feel Hans' breath against her lips, his own just inches away. When there was a long pause, Anna opened her eyes and found him smirking at her, his eyes much crueler than she'd ever seen them. He leaned just a little further and…

He pulled away.

Anna stared at him in horror as he chuckled, enjoying seeing her panic as her life was being sapped away. "Hans! Please!"

His smile was so smug, the sheet contempt in his gaze made her feel like the most common of peasantry. "Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."

Anna felt her chest constrict with horror as the freezing inside her body worsened. **If only there was someone out there… someone out there… if only… someone… who loved you… if only…**

"No!" she shouted, watching the ice creep along her fingers and feeling it slide up her face as well. Her eyes widened when the scene changed. It was a memory, she was younger and running. It was as if she were watching it… watching herself run. She ran for her sister's door because she knew Elsa was getting back from tutoring. She grinned brightly at the sight of her sister, but Elsa simply glanced at her before shutting her bedroom door and shutting Anna out.

"No!" Anna shrieked. "No! Elsa, please! Please don't leave me like this! Elsa!"

**If only there was someone… someone out there… someone… who loved you… loved you…**

The ice closed in on her now. She was frozen, completely unmoving as she watched miniscule memories of Elsa shutting that door flash before her eyes. And then the voice broke in. "Go away, Anna!" And her body froze completely, darkness engulfing her. **If only… someone… loved you.**

"No!"

Anna bolted upright in bed, panting heavily and staring wildly around. Someone shifted in the bed beside her and she scurried away, moving to the other edge of the queen-sized bed as the person revealed themselves. A mop of white hair appeared from beneath the blanket as pristine as it normally is. Ice blue eyes surveyed her sleepily and a set of pearly white teeth were displayed as a wide yawn was given. Anna relaxed slightly at the sight of her secret lover and sister, queen of Arendelle, Elsa. The memories of last night's lovemaking filtered through her fear-hazed mind and Anna fully relaxed, feeling safer knowing her sister was with her.

"Another nightmare?" Elsa yawned again, sitting up in bed. Anna simply nodded. "Anna, please tell me what's causing them. It isn't healthy for you to have so many."

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Anna murmured, keeping her head down.

"Anna, I will get Olaf to tell me." Elsa snarled mock-threateningly.

"No!" Anna gasped, lifting her head to stare at her sister in horrified shock.

"Then tell me what's wrong." Elsa cooed, stroking her sister's cheek soothingly.

Anna stared into her sister's icy blue eyes and slowly nodded, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself to talk about the one thing that had haunted her since the Great Thaw. "The nightmare was about… it replayed Hans' betrayal."

Elsa's eyes narrowed in rage and a slight snarl settled on her lips for a moment before she composed her features and motioned for her sister to continue. Anna took a deep breath.

"I… I was dying… I thought only a true love's kiss could save me. I had Kristoff take me to Hans, but… but… I was wrong about him. He pretended like he was going to kiss me, just to rub in my hope a little further. But then he stopped and he smiled… he smiled as if it was funny that I was dying and that I believed he was the only one who could save me."

Tears began stinging the greenish blue eyes as Anna relayed the most hurtful part of the nightmare. "He said... he said...'if only there was someone out there who loved you'. He explained his plans… of taking over the kingdom… and left me to die as if I were an animal..." Anna sniffed, unable to keep the tears at bay much longer. "And then… then you left me behind… while I was freezing to death… you shut your door and when I called out… you told me to go away." The memories haunted her horribly and she couldn't shake the horror of it no matter how hard she tried.

"Oh Anna…" Elsa murmured, making the redhead cringe from the memory of Hans saying the same thing.

"Please don't say that. He said that right before telling me… telling me…" Tears streamed from the blue-green eyes as Anna turned away from her sister. She didn't want to appear weak in front of her sister, queen of Arendelle, but what Hans had told her cut her too deeply to hide the pain just yet.

Elsa reached out her hand and stroked Anna's cheek, wiping away the tears in her sister's eyes. "Anna? Can… I tell you something?" There was a noncommittal head shake in reply and Elsa continued. "Do you know why I hid myself for thirteen years? And why I ran away? And why I was willing to let Hans kill me?"

"Because… you were afraid?" Anna inquired, turning slightly.

"No. Not just afraid. Afraid of hurting you. And do you know why I was afraid of hurting you?"

Anna turned fully to face her, eyes curious. "Because I'm your sister?"

"Not just because you're my sister, Anna, but also because I love you. What Hans told you was utterly ridiculous because there is someone out there who loves you. Kristoff loves you, Sven loves you, Olaf loves you and Anna?" Elsa leaned forward and snagged her sister's lips in a deep kiss. Anna sighed into the kiss her body relaxing against her big sister. Elsa pulled away after a few seconds with a beaming smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa." Anna murmured, snuggling into the chilly skin and beginning to doze.

Elsa watched her sister's eyes drift closed and sighed softly, not looking forward to relinquishing Anna to Kristoff tomorrow night. "I'll tell her about my nightmares some other time."

* * *

**_I needed to think of something because Elsa had to find out what Hans said somehow. So, tell me how you liked it or how you didn't. Review_**


End file.
